


Вулкан

by desterra



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек точно знает, что с ним. Ему не нужны разговоры по душам с Иззи. Неловкие попытки приободрить от Джейса. И устрашающая искренность Магнуса тоже не нужна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вулкан

**Author's Note:**

> ПАФОС, СТРАДАШКИ от лица Алека, попытка оправдать безобразие, творящееся до двенадцатой серии

Алек точно знает, что с ним. Ему не нужны разговоры по душам с Иззи. Неловкие попытки приободрить от Джейса. И устрашающая искренность Магнуса тоже не нужна. Он знает. Всегда знал. У него под сердцем просто спал вулкан. Спрятанный от всех, в первую очередь от себя. Замурованный под сводами правил, за стенами приемлемого. Крошечный, почти погасший. Вулкан с собственным именем, которым его наградили при рождении и отобрали чуть позже, заменив на краткое и хлёсткое — Алек. А Магнус его разбудил. Томными взглядами, гладкими речами, протяжным, почти забытым — Александр. Стихийное бедствие. Не Магнус. Алек. Александр.  
И Алек старается. Прячет. Следит. Держит лицо. Составляет план. Сочиняет речи. На любой исход. На все возможные диалоги. Он знает, что должен делать. Он верит, что сможет сдержать рвущуюся наружу лаву. Пепел в горле — комом. Он горит, но никто не видит. Не должен видеть. Не должен знать. Даже Магнус. Особенно Бейн. С его стремлением заглянуть в жерло и остаться там, на краю. Навсегда. Навечно. Греясь в опалающем жаре. Алек гасит в себе огонь, читает мантры. Семья. Традиции. Честь. Вот фундамент его стен. Гробница спящего вулкана, стремящегося избавиться от дремоты. Один раз дать слабину, и рухнет всё.  
И было бы проще, если бы Магнус сдался. Отпустил. Отступил. Ему много сотен лет, что значит ещё один смертный на этом пути? Ничего. Крошечный обломок неслучившегося. Даже в памяти не задержится. Алек читает мантры. Ловит правильный настрой. Делает то, что должен. Желания здесь не уместны. Нет места. Для Магнуса. Для нежности. Для наслаждения. И физическое здесь не при чём. Дело не в похоти. Дело в том, что впервые он нужен весь. С кипящим, бурлящим, дрожащим и приносящим страх. Алек разрывается на мириады крошечных блёсток, превращается в пепел. Но никто не видит. Не должен видеть. Не может узнать.  
Он не хочет проверять, что случится, когда (нет, если) рванёт. Когда обрушатся своды: разлетятся осколками и прихлопнут ненароком, оказавшихся слишком близко. Он следует плану, укрепляет позиции, не слушает никого. Малейшее сомнение, и мир не будет прежним. Вот только... "Чем могу помочь, Алек?" — спрашивает Бейн. И вулкан недовольно ворчит. Не так. Не нужно так. Но просить об этом нельзя. Нельзя, отринув всё, требовать это всё обратно. Нельзя, сделав выбор, отказавшись от части себя, ждать, что эту часть всё ещё будут лелеять. Но хочется. Как же хочется снова услышать — Александр. И отозваться всем нутром, вибрировать в такт. Нельзя.  
И он прячет глупые желания под сердце, не в жерло, но близко, чтобы забыть. Постараться забыть так никогда и не познанное. Вкус губ Магнуса, мягкость его волос без тонны геля, дрожь по позвоночнику от синих искр. Томное и нежное, едва слышное звучание полного имени куда-то в ключицу или на ухо, пока они притёрты друг к другу — кожа к коже. Тихий смех, вычурные пасы, ласковые объятия. Нет. И не будет. Не может быть. У него почти получается. Ещё немного и выгорит. Всё. И дело, и план. И сам Алек. Не взорвётся. Перегорит. Весь станет пеплом — серым и марким. Он не читает больше успокоительных речей. Он ими стал. Теперь их место занято обезличенным магнусовским "Алек". И это нормально. Он справится.  
Справился бы. Вот только Магнус почему-то продолжает его звать. Не так, как хочется, не так как нравится. Но всем собой: блеском, острыми словами, режущей на лоскуты правдой. Манит. Обещает то самое. Пробуждает чёртов вулкан, не даёт ему заглохнуть и увянуть. Алек злится. Бесится. Выворачивает нутро обидной ложью, в которую почти поверил сам. Ломает. Не стены, но стенами. Гасит: не огонь в себе, но свет в кошачьих глазах. Причиняет боль. Хлёстко, ломко, гневно. «Ты ничего не знаешь», — говорит он. И ещё говорит, и ещё. Лжёт. И хватает воздух зубами, потому что иначе не может дышать.  
А потом Магнус (с глазами чёрными и больными) обещает: «Я не буду больше просить». И без надежды. Безнадёжно. Всё. Никогда. Всё хорошо. Всё так, как быть должно: пепел в горле, пепел в лёгких. Алек почти сдаётся, он хочет дышать и жить. Но Магнус держит своё слово: Магнуса больше нет. Ничего больше нет. Только стены. Долг. Традиции. Правила. И бурлит там, под сердцем. Кипит и плещется, перекрывая кислород. Автоматизм. Это про Алека. Одиночество. В тот же список. Никаких коктейлей и кофе Bombon по утрам. Рабочие будни. Никакого блеска в зеркале ванной комнаты и на скинутой на пол подушке. Семейная рутина. Алек держит лицо. Пытается дышать. У него получается, если вдохи делать редкие и неглубокие. Он то и дело смотрит на свои руки: не может быть, чтоб внутренняя тряска не прорывалась наружу. Может: ни капли в мир. Он спокоен. Доволен. Какое неправильное определение. Он просто знает. Он знает, что с ним. И что его ждёт. Ему не нужно жалостливых взглядов и прочувствованных слов. Ему нужно быть собранным. Ему хочется вновь быть центром вселенной. Вулканом по имени Александр.  
Каждый шаг его сотрясает воздух, но никто не видит. Каждый миг приближает неизбежное, но никто не понимает. По-настоящему, без дураков. Они лишь могут предполагать. Все. Кроме Магнуса, но это неважно. Потому что потеряно. Слушай сердце. Следуй желаниям. Такие банальные, глупые советы. Ни к чему. Алек позволяет себе всего на секунду подумать о том, что не говорил всех тех ядовитых слов. Что не оттолкнул окончательно. И задыхается. Глоток кислорода не для его измученных лёгких. У Магнуса от него тайны. Магнус держит обещание. Не звонит, не предупреждает, что придёт. Не зовёт с собой. Не манит собой. Продолжает говорить правду: злую, как недавняя ложь Алека. Под слоем пепла и остывающей лавы бьётся упрямое и живое. Возможно, это сердце. И снова нечем дышать.  
Он ходит, готовится, даже разговаривает. Почти осознаёт, о чём говорит. Недостаток кислорода и сна погружает мир вокруг него в странное подобие тумана — ничего общего с магической дымкой красивого синего цвета. Правила. Долг. Необходимость. Бабочка удавкой держит за горло, и Алек чувствует свой собственный пульс. Ещё немного, и его сердце выйдет на сверхзвуковую. Но никто не слышит. Никому нет дела. Все смотрят и ждут. Улыбаются, кивают головами. Произносят трогательное. Банальное и ненужное. Алек тоже смотрит. Не ждёт. Делает. Руки не дрожат. Лицо не выражает. Горит и клокочет, но это внутри. Он тщательно не думает, что было бы если. Не даёт ни малейшего шанса мыслям о второй попытке. Потому что её нет. Магнус отказался от Алека. Александра. И теперь у него есть лишь то будущее, которое выбрал сам. Не для себя. Но для себя в том числе. Плещется и стонет, уже не только под сердцем. Вот-вот натянется и лопнет. Порвётся окончательно. Перегорит.  
Редко и неглубоко, чтобы вытянуть и не рухнуть. Держать лицо. Пепельную маску. Без надежды. Без шансов. Конец. А должно было стать началом. Жалеет? Нет. Не совсем. Скорее, не может поверить. Неважно.  
Появление Магнуса — не гром. И не молнии. Не гнев небес. Вздымается пепел в лёгких, летит и горит. Сводит с ума. Появление Магнуса — ответ. Алек знает это, чётко и ясно, как всё остальное. Не отказался. Не смог. Продолжает бороться. За него, Александра, всегда. До конца. Трещит и плавится. Рвётся наружу. Алек вибрирует, пробует дышать. Он не отказывается думать, всё ещё верит и в правила, и в честь, и в необходимость. Вот только. Плавится и трещит, бурлит и заливает. И лучше сейчас не стоять у него на пути. Потому что он ещё может узнать, насколько острые ключицы у Магнуса. И как он морщит нос по утрам. Светятся ли в темноте его кошачьи глаза. И сможет ли сам Алек привыкнуть к нежному шёпоту и бесконечному эпатажу. Не всё потеряно. Ничего не ушло безвозвратно. Ведь Магнус стоит в проходе и ждёт. Прикидывает, скорее всего, как Алек потащит его к выходу. Чтобы выгнать. Но продолжает ждать. И так же не может дышать.  
«Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, я тоже это чувствую».  
Алек дышит. Глубоко и ровно. А затем делает шаг.  
Он видит только Магнуса. Слышит только шум собственной крови — расплавленной магмы. Он вытряхивает пепел из себя. Не оглядывается по сторонам. Довольно. Достаточно. Хватит. Алек сейчас может всё. Даже позволить себе быть счастливым. Губы Магнуса — волшебные, а на вкус, словно вишнёвый сок, от них просто невозможно оторваться. И в глазах его свет и радость. Та самая — столь непривычная, но такая нужная — нежность. Алек не видел её, наверное, сотню лет. Так долго. И всё напрасно. Магнус тянется навстречу всем собой, но не держит. Держится. Легко и так правильно. Но можно покрепче. Вокруг рушится прежняя жизнь, погибает под вырвавшейся на волю лавой, но Алек не находит в себе сил пожалеть. Ему бы чуть меньше драмы и вышвырнуть прочь всех людей. Но и так, в принципе, можно. Он должен, наверное, полыхать от стыда и продолжать покрываться пеплом. Но Алек не хочет. Он дышит: свежим воздухом, Магнусом, надеждой. Он, кажется, может летать. Всё сдержанное и спрятанное льётся из него словами, улыбками, нервной дрожью. Бесконечным восторгом от собственной смелости и глупости. «Должен отдать тебе должное, Александр», - говорит Магнус. Резонирует, отзывается. Там, под сердцем, где спал вулкан. И в этот момент Алек точно знает, что сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
